


secret admirer notes

by sinnabonka



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots, Love Letters, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnabonka/pseuds/sinnabonka
Summary: When he asks Crowley about notes he receives, the demon shrugs and goes: “Naaah, don’t be ridiculous, angel, if I want say you something, I would, wouldn’t I?”Aziraphale frowns, as Crowley adds:“You’ve got a secret admirer.” Crowley puts hands in the pockets of his slim jeans and starts to walk away. “Or a stalker. Definitely a stalker. I would be careful if I were you.”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	secret admirer notes

**Author's Note:**

> To this art: https://scaramacaisstuff.tumblr.com/post/189413180780/in-every-color-that-the-nature-created-near

_“In every color that the nature created, near every flower, near every dawn, with any light of the day, you are beautiful.”_

Or there’s another one.

_“The way you frown, the way you smile, the way you get angry with me; each wrinkle, each silver hair, each white crescent of your nails; your books, your tartan bow ties and your eyes; you are beautiful.”_

Those notes appear in some miraculous ways in the bookshop - stuck between the pages of the book Aziraphale’s reading, into the pocket of his coat. He finds one in the unsigned envelope in the back room, finds another one written on the napkin he’s about to use to wipe his mouth after ice cream.

When he asks Crowley about them, the demon shrugs and goes: “Naaah, don’t be ridiculous, angel, if I want say you something, I would, wouldn’t I?”

Aziraphale frowns, as Crowley adds:

“You’ve got a secret admirer.” Crowley puts hands in the pockets of his slim jeans and starts to walk away. “Or a stalker. _Definitely_ a stalker. I would be careful if I were you.”

Aziraphale is following the serpent with his eyes, not sure if he believes him or not. But the notes don’t stop coming.

“ _The way your cocoa gets cold every time the book good; the way you sing along, when your favourite song comes on in supermarket; the way you know every time what is the right thing to do; you are beautiful.”_

One note a day, at some point it becomes the lovely part of angel’s daily routine. He knows for sure a little love letter is already waiting for him out here. And his heart is trembling with a feeling, warm and sincere, each time he sees a piece of paper with nice handwriting on it.

Each time he tries to talk to Crowley about it, the demon turns the conversation to a joke and assures Aziraphale his guesses are all wrong.

So he stops asking, stops mentioning them, even though it becomes the favorite part of his day.

Once they come for a nice cup of tea to the park - Aziraphale talking for the most of the time, Crowley just staring from behind the dark glasses. When the waiter brings the bill, there’s another little paper next to it.

Aziraphale smiles, noticing in the corner of his eye Crowley craning his neck trying to see how the angel is reading it. But instead of reading it, Aziraphale hands it to the demon with a wide shining smile.

“This one is for you, I believe.”

Crowley opens his mouth ready to object, but a smug expression on the angel’s face makes him suck a breathe and silently take the note.

Through the dark lences Aziraphale can see his eyes, running through the lines, misting with a willy little tear, as he gets closer to the end.

“Angel, I…Ngk…”

Crowley puts the face in his palm, right on time to hide the blush blossoming on his cheeks. Aziraphale smiles, taking a little sip of nice bergamot tea, watching the little fragment of handmade paper being carried away by the wind.

“Oh dear boy, I believe you’ve got a secret admirer yourself.” He giggles, watching Crowley coping with his emotions above the cup. “Or a stalker. _Definitely_ a stalker.”

Crowley laughs and takes the hand away from his face. He looks at Aziraphale with love, ineffable and immortal, and he sees the reflection coming his way.

And the world around stops spinning for a second, this is how good the moment is.

“ _The way you look at me, when you think I won’t notice; the way you always listen, when I have something to say; the way you make me smile; the way you make me a better person; the way you love me; you are beautiful and I have nothing else to give you back, except for me and my loving heart.”_


End file.
